Let's promise
by Vii Ayuzawa
Summary: (Re-Publish) Sasori dan Deidara pernah menjalin hubungan di masa lalu namun harus terhenti karena suatu hal. Lalu apakah mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih kembali? Janji apa yang mereka buat?


"Kyaaa! Sasori!"

"Sasori-kun! Sasori-kuuun!"

Siswa tampan berambut merah itu acuh saja mendengar teriakan histeris dari para siswi yang terus saja memanggil namanya. Teriakan seperti ini sudah terlalu biasa baginya.

Jangan tanya siapa dia. Siswa yang menjadi idola seantero Akatsuki High School ini memang digilai para gadis.

Reaksi Sasori? Ya biasa saja. Menurutnya teriakan seperti itu tidak penting sama sekali baginya. Merasa terusik? Tentu saja. Tapi ya sudahlah, ia sudah terbiasa.

Ia sedang berjalan sendirian di lobi sekolah. Well, tak sepenuhnya sendiri. Jika ia menoleh ke belakang, ia bisa melihat puluhan siswi yang mengikutinya. Sebenarnya wajar saja jika para sensei ketakutan dibuatnya, tentu saja mereka berpikir 'demo apa lagi ini?'. Ah kasihan sekali para sensei di sana.

Sasori memelankan langkahnya saat melihat seseorang berambut pirang panjang berjalan dengan cepat dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Kelihatannya si pemilik rambut pirang itu terburu-buru, bisa dilihat dari tali sepatunya yang belum terikat, buku-buku pelajaran di genggamannya yang baru saja ia masukan ke dalam tasnya, juga rambut panjangnya dengan poni panjang menutupi mata kirinya itu membuatnya rumit sendiri.

Bruuk

Si rambut pirang itu menabrak Sasori.

"I-ittai un!" keluhnya.

"Kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat, baka," kata Sasori.

Siswa berambut pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya, melihat siapa orang yang baru saja ia tabrak sekaligus orang yang mengatainya 'baka'.

Ia terkejut.

What the hell!

"SIAPA YANG KAMU SEBUT 'BAKA'? BAKA!"

.

.

**Naruto milik Om Masahi**

**Still Yours milik Kira :p**

**Warning: OOC, AU, yaoi, gaje, dll. Don't like? Ya gak usah dibaca kali :p**

**.**

**Let's Promise**

**By**

**Kira Ayuzawa**

**.**

.

"Deidara-chan! Cepet minta maaf ke Sasori-kun. Seenaknya aja nabrak-nabrak."

"Iya bener. Kasihan kan Sasori-kun."

Deidara, itu nama dari si pemilik rambut pirang nan cantik itu. walaupun dia laki-laki, tapi wajahnya itu begitu cantik, matanya biru cerah, bibirnya mungil, kulitnya putih. Jadi wajar saja jika para gadis disana iri melihat Deidara. Mereka merasa KALAH cantik dari Deidara.

Deidara memberi deathglare terbaiknya kepada para gadis yang sibuk menyuruhnya untuk minta maaf pada Sasori.

"Hahaha. Kenapa aku harus minta maaf ke orang ini?" tanya Deidara jutek sambil menunjuk hidung Sasori.

"Hey Dei-chan. Kamu kan udah nabrak dia. Ya jelas kamu harus minta maaf," kata seorang cewek yang entah karena kepanasan atau apa, terus saja memegang kipas.

"Dei-chan eh? Sejak kapan kalian dapet izin untuk manggil aku 'Dei-chan'?!"

"Ya itu sih karena kamu..." kata cewek yang lain, lalu ia memutar bola matanya, "...well, LUMAYAN cantik."

"Aku LAKI-LAKI, bodoh!" Deidara tidak pernah terima dikatakan cantik walaupun terkadang setiap ia bercermin, ia akan berpikir bahwa sebenarnya dirinya itu cantik.

"Untuk ukuran laki-laki sih..." cewek berambut merah yang masih sibuk dengan kipasnya itu mencibir, "...kamu itu cantik. Untuk ukuran cowok ya."

"Well aku boleh manggil kalian Sakura-kun, Karin-kun, Ino-kun dan lain-lain gitu?" tanya Deidara sinis.

Sasori memutar bola matanya, merasa suasana mulai memanas dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan terjadi perang dunia ketiga. Laki-laki tampan itu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Oy baka! Kamu harus tanggung jawab!" pekik Deidara.

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh ke belakang, "Memangnya aku menghamilimu?"

Dzing

Deidara diam. Semuanya diam. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian...

"GYAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa heboh para gadis genit itu membuat Deidara menutup telinga dan terpaksa tiarab daripada harus menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit.

"SASORI BAKAAAA!"

.

.

"Dei."

"..."

"Hei Dei..."

"..."

"Dei-chan!"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Dei-chan' Konan!"

Konan, cewek berambut ungu dengan hiasan bunga putih besar di rambutnya tertawa melihat Deidara yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Habisnya dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kamu diam. Giliran aku panggil 'Dei-chan', langsung noleh terus marah-marah."

"Kamu nggak lihat tulisan 'Lagi bete, jangan diganggu' di sini?!" tanya Deidara sambil nunjuk dahinya.

"OH." Konan mengangguk, "Sorry baru baca."

"Dasar." Deidara kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya di atas meja.

"Kesel karena siapa? Mantanmu yang jadi idola seantero sekolah itu kan?" tanya Konan dengan nada menggoda.

Deidara terdiam. Hanya bisa mencoret-coret kertas tak berdosa di atas meja dengan pulpennya. Well, ini sebuah isyarat untuk membenarkan apa yang Konan katakan.

Wait! Mantan?

Yap jangan salah. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah membuat Sasori jatuh cinta dan satu-satunya orang yang pernah jadi kekasih Sasori adalah Deidara.

"Kamu masih sayang dia kan sebenarnya?" tanya Konan sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Deidara dengan telunjuknya.

Deidara diam lagi.

Sepertinya si cantik satu ini tidak mau bicara jujur tapi juga tidak bisa berbohong.

"Kalau masih sayang, kenapa dulu kamu putusin dia sih?" tanya Konan penasaran.

"Well..." Deidara duduk menghadap Konan, "Coba pikir situasi ini."

Konan mengangguk siap mendengarkan.

.

/Flashback/

.

Deidara dan Sasori sedang duduk di bangku taman. Deidara membuka kotak makan yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Isinya adalah sandwich. Di taman ini sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua.

Deidara mengambil sepotong sandwich dari kotak makannya lalu mendekatkannya ke bibir Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum, senyum yang hanya ia tunjukan kepada kekasihnya yang begitu manis dan begitu ia sayangi.

Saat Sasori ingin membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba...

"Sasori-kuuun!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Deidara segera menarik tangannya sedangkan Sasori menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

Terlihat dua orang gadis berlari ke arah mereka. Salah satunya berambut merah hampir sama dengan warna rambut Sasori, yang satunya lagi berambut soft pink.

"Hn?" respon Sasori. Mood-nya berubah. Tentu saja, kemesraannya dengan Deidara diganggu oleh dua gadis genit ini.

"Ini Sasori-kun." Sakura menunjukan sebuah buku pelajaran yang terbuka, "Bisa bantu kami menyelesaikan soal yang ini?"

Sasori menghela napas kemudian mengangguk.

Dan... Deidara hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

.

Sasori dan Deidara berjalan bergenggaman tangan di lobi sekolah. Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir dan saatnya bagi Sasori untuk mengantar Deidara pulang dengan menggunakan mobil sport hitam kebanggaannya.

"Dei. Mau langsung pulang atau ke taman dulu?" tanya Sasori saat mereka sudah berdiri di sebelah mobil Sasori.

"Unn..." Deidara berpikir, "Ke taman dulu deh un. Udah lama nggak kesana."

Cup.

Sasori mengecup pipi Deidara.

"As you wish, dear."

Blush.

Pipi Deidara merona dibuatnya.

Seorang Sasori tak akan malu menunjukan rasa sayangnya pada Deidara walaupun di hadapan orang banyak. Karena ia merasa dirinya begitu beruntung bisa memiliki Deidara padahal banyak gadis yang menuja dirinya.

Sasori membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Deidara untuk masuk. Deidara tersipu. Dirinya merasa diistimewakan oleh seorang pangeran tampan yang memiliki banyak penggemar.

"Sasori-senpai! Sasori-senpai!"

WTF! Apa lagi ini?! runtuk Deidara dalam hati.

Sasori yang berniat masuk ke dalam mobilnya membalikkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku dapet tugas untuk mewawancarai kakak kelas. Senpai mau ya menolongku? Kumohon," ujar Ino, nama gadis itu.

Tolak danna! Tolak tolak. Ucap Deidara berulang-ulang dalam hati.

"Maaf aku sibuk," kata Sasori.

YES! Batin Deidara berteriak. Ia yang duduk di dalam mobil hanya bisa menatap Sasori dan Ino di luar melalui kaca mobil Sasori.

"T-tapi sebentar saja. Lima menit saja." Ino memelas.

"Hm oke," balas Sasori.

NO! Deidara kembali berteriak dalam hati. Tapi tak masalah, hanya lima menit.

Lima menit berikutnya...

"Arigatou senpai. Senpai baik banget," ujar Ino.

"Ya. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Sasori.

Tapi...

"SENPAI!"

"Sasori senpai! Tolong kami juga!"

"Iya senpai! Tugas kami juga belum selesai."

Deidara mengepalkan tangannya, namun ia hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati.

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!

.

/End of Flashback/

.

"Itu hanya dua. Masih ada puluhan kejadian yang sama," kata Deidara mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kamu cemburu gitu?" Konan mengambil kesimpulan.

Deidara memalingkan wajah, "Bukan begitu. Aku nggak suka danna terlalu dekat dengan cewek-cewek genit itu. Itu saja kok."

"Itu namanya cemburu, Dei-chan."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Ne ne, gomen," ujar Konan tak bersalah, "Lalu kamu putusin dia cuma karena dia dideketin cewek-cewek itu?"

Deidara menghela napas. "Gimana ya. Danna juga salah sih. Dia terlalu baik sama mereka. Bahkan mungkin waktunya danna lebih banyak untuk mereka daripada untukku."

"Manisnya..." gumam Konan.

Deidara menyipitkan matanya. "Apanya?"

"Kamu manis banget kalau jealous begini, Dei-chan."

"..." Deidara sweatdrop.

.

.

Deidara berjalan ke perpustakaan sekolahnya dengan wajah dilipat berlapis-lapis. Ia kesal karena Itachi, teman sebangkunya, tidak mau menemaninya ke perpustakaan. Konan juga, yang merupakan tetangganya sekaligus teman sekelasnya, tidak mau mengantarnya dengan alasan yang sama yaitu nggak-ada-yang-menarik-disana.

Akhirnya Deidara masuk ke perpustakaan seorang diri.

Ia memilih-milih buku yang bisa membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik. Dari sekian banyak buku, ia memilih buku yang membahas tentang benda-benda kesenian.

Deidara menoleh ke sekeliling. Oh sial, perpustakaannya penuh. Hampir tak ada kursi yang tersisa untuknya.

"Duduk di sini saja."

Deidara terkejut, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Alhasil ia semakin terkejut saat melihat 'sang mantan' tengah duduk di belakangnya dan membaca buku. Yang bicara tadi itu dia kan?

"Apa?" tanya Deidara ketus.

Sasori menatap Deidara, "Daripada terus berdiri di sana nunggu kursi kosong, lebih baik duduk di sini." Sasori menepuk pelan kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"What?" Deidara memekik tertahan, "Di sebelahmu?"

Sasori hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya membaca buku.

Deidara terdiam sesaat. "Well, aku nggak punya pilihan lain."

Dan akhirnya Deidara duduk dengan kikuk di sebelah Sasori.

Deidara membuka halaman demi halaman buku yang diambilnya tadi. Tapi konsentrasinya sama sekali tidak tertuju pada buku itu. Deidara gugup. Dalam jarak sedekat dan suasana setenang ini, ia ingin bicara dengan Sasori. Tapi... apa topik bahasan yang tepat ya?

"Baca buku apa?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontar.

Sasori menoleh, "Siapa? Aku?"

Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bukan! Hidan!" katanya sambil menunjuk seorang siswa yang tertidur di sudut perpustakaan.

"Katakan saja 'iya'," ucap Sasori.

"Kalau udah tau ya untuk apa nanya lagi?" tanya Deidara ketus.

"Galak sekali," gumam Sasori sambil terus membaca bukunya.

"Lalu jawabannya?" tanya Deidara.

"Buku Biologi. Nanti aku ada ulangan."

"Ohh. Semangat ya danna."

Blush

Deidara merasa pipinya merona saat mengucapkan tiga kata yang menurutnya tak perlu ia ucapkan.

Sasori menoleh, ia menutup bukunya dan tersenyum. "Bisa diulang?"

"A-apanya?" tanya Deidara gugup.

"Itu... kalimat yang tadi kamu bilang."

"Apa ya? Lupa," jawab Deidara sambil menundukan kepala.

Sasori tertawa.

"Hei! Gak lucu!" pekik Deidara pelan setengah berbisik.

Tapi Sasori tetap tertawa dan akhirnya Deidara pun ikut tertawa.

"Jarang-jarang ya bisa berdua tanpa ada yang ganggu," ujar Sasori setelah ia berhenti tertawa.

Deidara tersenyum kecil, "Yah,jarang sekali."

"Oh ya, Dei. Nanti pulang sekolah ke taman belakang ya."

"Untuk?"

"Ya, dateng aja."

"O-oke un."

.

.

Deidara duduk dengan gelisah di taman belakang sekolahnya. Penasaran. Untuk apa Sasori memintanya datang ke tempat yang selalu mereka gunakan sebagai tempat pacaran di sekolah, tentunya itu dulu saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit menunggu, Sasori datang menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Udah lama nunggunya?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara menggelengkan kepala. "Enggak kok un. Danna kan nggak mungkin membuat orang lain menunggu."

"Haha, kamu masih inget itu ya."

Baka! Deidara memekik dalam hati. Lagi-lagi dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu diucapkan.

"Semua orang pasti inget lah."

"Bilang aja kamu masih sering memikirkanku. Benar kan?"

Deg

Jantung Deidara berdetak cepat.

Deidara diam. Yah, dia tak pernah bisa berbohong tapi juga tak ingin berkata jujur.

"Dei."

"Ya?"  
Mata cokelat Sasori menatap mata biru Deidara, "Aku suka..."

"S-suka apa?" tanya Deidara gugup.

"Aku suka cokelat. Kau lupa?" tanya Sasori, seketika meruntuhkan semangat Deidara dan membuat Deidara kesal seketika.

Secara tak sadar, Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

"Hahaha." Sasori tertawa.

"Apa? Lucu?" tanya Deidara ketus.

"Aku bercanda, Dei."

"Lalu?"

Sasori menangkup wajah Deidara dengan tangannya, "Aku suka kamu. Aku masih sayang sama kamu. Mau ya jadi pacarku lagi?"

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantung Deidara berlomba.

Apa? Danna bilang apa? Jadi pacarnya lagi?

"Unn..." Deidara bergumam. Bimbang. Terima atau tidak? Ia takut sakit hati lagi melihat Sasori dekat, lebih tepatnya didekati, oleh gadis-gadis genit itu. Tapi dia masih sangat sangat sangat menyayangi Sasori.

"Tapi danna harus janji nggak akan terlalu memperdulikan cewek-cewek itu. Danna harus perhatiin aku juga."

Sasori mengangguk. Ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Deidara, "Janji."

Deidara menunduk karena malu.

"Tapi kamu juga janji, nggak akan cepet cemburu dan tetep percaya bahwa aku ini cuma cinta sama kamu," kata Sasori dengan serius.

Deidara mengangguk, "Janji un!"

"Berarti kamu mau jadi pacarku lagi?"

"Mau un!" seru Deidara.

Sasori memeluk Deidara, "Arigatou Dei-chan."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU 'DEI-CHAN'!"

.

Owariiii~ ^w^

.

Ini udah pernah dipublish di account save SasoDei tapi Kira publish lagi karena sekarang kira punya acc FFn.

Yoroshiku minna ^o^

Review ya


End file.
